Di que me quieres
by Telinay
Summary: Basta con saber que la persona que quieres te corresponde, pero siempre es bienvenido que de entre sus labios salga un "te quiero" o quizás algo mejor.


¿Qué puedo decir? Hace muchísimo tiempo que no publicaba nada de este fandom. La verdad es que extrañaba la sensación porque Naruto fue la causa de mi iniciación aquí en FF. Así que estoy realmente feliz de volver a publicar algo de él.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di que me quieres**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hinata, ¿me quieres?

El gesto preocupado en el rostro del rubio, inquietó a la joven Hyuga. ¿A caso Naruto dudaba del amor que ella le tenía desde niña? A decir verdad, temía a la respuesta que él le daría en dado caso de plantearle su duda.

—Claro que sí, Naruto-kun— Hinata agarró una de las manos de él y le reconfortó con un ligero apretón. — ¿dudas de ello?

Naruto se notó decepcionado. Ella no se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

—No es eso— terminó por confesar. El agarre de manos se afianzó por parte de Hinata al escuchar aquello. —es sólo que hace mucho que no escucho esas palabras de ti.

La primogénita Hyuga no comprendió del todo lo que el Uzumaki quiso decir.

—Explícame— pidió ella de manera amable, y con la misma dulce sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a él.

—Te quiero.

Aquel par de palabras salieron de los labios masculinos, dichas con seguridad y profunda sinceridad. Hinata sintió su piel erizarse al escuchar la voz de la persona que más amaba, decirle aquella corta oración que le estremecía el alma, y multiplicaba las palpitaciones de su corazón.

Se sonrojó como era obvio. Eso ya no le sorprendía, y a Naruto menos.

— ¿Por qué tan de repente?— preguntó casi en un susurro.

— ¡Porque es lo que siento!

Naruto separó su mano de la de la Hyuga, de manera brusca. Esta vez, el tinte de decepción en el rostro del chico, fue percibido por ella. Algo estaba pasando por la mente del muchacho, pero ella no sabía qué, y Naruto parecía no estar dispuesto a explicarle.

—También siento lo mismo, Naruto-kun—Hinata logró que su voz sonara apacible. Trató de que la acción tan abrupta del rubio no le afectara demasiado.

—A eso me refiero.

El Uzumaki se quedó en silencio. Hinata se preocupó más. Al parecer ella era quien estaba haciendo algo que provocaba que Naruto se pusiera en ese estado, pero aun así él seguía esperando que ella lo averiguara sola.

—Dime que te molesta— pidió.

Hinata acercó su mano a la mejilla de Naruto —la misma que momentos antes había sido alejada por él—. Naruto se permitió disfrutar de la agradable caricia e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia la palma de Hinata para sentirla más cercana, mucho más íntima.

—No lo dices— Naruto hizo un puchero. Al parecer, el chico cedía a su petición. —Te quiero— repitió. —no dices esas palabras, Hinata.

Hinata se sintió más tranquila después de saber la razón del comportamiento extraño de su novio. Él tenía razón, ella no solía decirle que lo quería, no porque no deseara hacerlo sino que su timidez era tanta que no lograba juntar el suficiente valor para hacerle tal confesión. No creía que decir aquello fuera tan importante para el chico, aunque eso le causaba mucha ternura.

—No dudo de tu cariño por mí, nunca lo haría— le dejó claro a la chica. —si te incomoda decirlo por alguna razón, está bien. Yo no debería estar reclamándote por algo así…

—No me incomoda decirlo, Naruto-kun— Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. —me es difícil decirlo de repente— confesó.—no creí que causaría un problema. Te lastimé.

Naruto se apresuró a negar con cada parte de su cuerpo con la que podía hacerlo.

—¡Yo sé que me quieres, Hinata!—la abrazó.—es sólo capricho mío escucharlo. Tu timidez no causó el problema, fui yo.

— ¿Capricho?

Naruto la apretujó más entre sus brazos.

—Me gusta escuchar que lo digas. Lo hace más real de lo que sé que es.

Hinata aprovechó el abrazo que compartían para esconder su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

—Te amo, Naruto-kun.

Hinata pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón de Naruto, acelerarse, al mismo tiempo que sintió los brazos del muchacho apretujándola aún más.

—Eso se escuchó aún mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. El naruhina es amor~


End file.
